Ja ne!
by FeyCrow
Summary: One girl convinced she was supposed to hate him, one vampire boy completely in love with the girl. My prologue inside is a better summary. M for language and some sexual content.
1. Prologue

Prologue

At the beginning I thought of him as a demon that needed extermination, a monster that shouldn't even exist, but slowly over time I realized something I never thought possible. The reason I constantly chased him, the reason he vexed me so; I loved him truly and deeply.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As I sat staring, the sun steadily set, releasing a reddish-orange glow that illuminated the sky with brilliant flames.

"Hey Emily!" I looked up to see Matt who was like a brother to me. He had short messy dark brown hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Hey Matt, What'd ya want?" I sighed as a light breeze rustled through the trees.

"Well your mothers been lookin for ya" he murmured

"Well, what do I care?" I was aggravated now my mom wasn't exactly the nurturing type.

"Please Emily, just go. Remember her temper, I don't want you hurt again, last time…last time I thought you wouldn't make it" he begged

"Fine" I caved, finally getting up to go "where is mother dear?" acting like one of those kiss ass brown nosers, I twirled and spun all the while giggling falsely until we reached the Church. For 

some reason she spent all her hours there, she never even made sure that my sister and I ate, and unfortunately my sister paid the price. I was too young to be able to cook or anything, so I couldn't exactly help her, she's now buried up in Dedmund Height's Cemetery. "What do you want? You never call for me" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Now honey, what are you talking about" she chimed with false caring. I can't stand it, she's so infuriating, her total lack of caring, like everyone is nothing more than a piece of dirt. "Actually sweetheart, I need a small favor" she tried to make herself look serene and I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped

"Who The FUCK do you think you're kidding with your fake… "

"Emily! Watch it!" Matt interrupted

"Why? She can hear some criticism and proof that I'm not afraid of her and…" before I could finish I felt myself being thrown across again stand through one of the churches stained glass windows. She had now lost it and was coming at me with everything she had, throwing iron and wooden crosses, candelabras, goblets, and even Bibles; to think a person who loved the church and all things related more than her own kids would treat these items of the church like rocks and throwing knives.

"You filthy, ungrateful, sorry excuse for a daughter, after everything I've done for you" she screamed a frightful shriek that penetrated the winds that had turned cold, but with that final sentence came her final breath when Matt did the unexpected. He had picked up a piece of the shattered glass and plunged it into her neck. He kept slicing and plunging even after she had stopped moving all the while crying uncontrollably. I crawled with what little strength I had left over to Matt and stared at my mother's now dead body, the blood pooling out soaking he more and more and blending with the pool of my own blood, even though hated her and truly I did, I also loved her, but no matter who or what she was I could never forgive her. All I could now was hold Matt hoping this wouldn't scar him for life. I hummed the lullaby my sister Sally had once taught me before her passing to both calm Matt down and to send my mother's soul off.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luckily I got Matt to stay in the hospital so I could make sure he didn't do anything rash like suicide. Even though I saw him do it I still couldn't believe that someone as caring and gentle as Matt actually killed someone and since I couldn't figure it out I did something that wasn't very

nice at all, I asked him "Not that I'm complaining, but why'd you kill her? I mean where did you get the courage to do…." I trailed off not, liking how his face was growing more vacant by the second.

"It's just…she…she was gonna kill you, she…when she…I couldn't take it, not again…I failed you the last time and there's no way I'd take a chance and blank out again and lose you, Emily I'm"

"It's all right" I interrupted "It wasn't your fault now or before, everything will be fine" he started crying and once again I hummed him the lullaby. When he eventually he fells asleep I snuck out of the room namely because I was bored. I kept walking and luckily didn't run into any nurses when I heard some whispering from behind the corner. I listened to the two; they sounded like just two gossiping nurses so I lost interest and almost left when I heard them say my name.

"The poor dear, first her sister now her mother"

"I heard they weren't exactly on good terms when she was alive"

"Well duh you saw her covered in blood"

"Excuse me that was her own blood not her mothers" I had made sure to get Matt out of there before hand so he wouldn't go to jail or anything

"Well you can't blame her for not liking her children"

"Huh? What do you mean? How so? "

"Remember nineteen years ago she was raped and then again sixteen years ago, those kids father was never around because he had raped her"

"That is horrible"

"Yes, but that's why she hated her children" I walked away not being able to listen to anymore. I couldn't believe it but it explained a lot except why she took her frustration of him out on us when we had nothing to do with it. I had also wondered why some of the people in town would calls us Children of the Damned, but now I kinda get why, but like with mother I still didn't understand why they took what that man did out on us it just didn't make since. I had reached the room again when I heard someone say

"Hey what are you doing up and about?"

"Oh, I was bored and felt better so I thought I'd go for a walk" Matt wasn't in the bed so I guess he had leftfor a walk himself.

"Oh, well we should do some tests before we let you go"

"Well alright, let's get this over with"

"Yes, now turn around and banned over" as I did so I felt his hand skimming my butt and with a jolt I was up straight again

"Excuse me! What did you think you were doing?"

"Merely checking your back" he laughed

"Well that's a little low for checkin my back"

"Well essentially the butt is still considered part of the lower back; does that answer your questions?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Good now take these they'll help with the stress on your body"

"But I'm not in pain or anything"

"Trust me the stress of walking around wounded will take its toll, these will merely help with the stress" giving in I took the pills "good girl, I'll be back in a few minuets to finish the tests, ok?"

"Ok" as I saw him leave I started feeling drowsy, must be a side effect I thought, but these pills shouldn't work that fast what was

"hello I'm back" he grinned I tried to ask why I felt drowsy but I couldn't find my voice "feeling a little drowsy" I shook my head "well that's to be expected" he laughed "It's time to check your heart rate" he smiled but didn't he need a stethoscope? And why did his smile turn into a sly grin what was going on? Then it hit me and it accrued to me to run only problem was, I was also paralyzed as it would seem, literally no movement. "Aaww can't move poor baby" his smile was now a sneerish sly grin that made me want to hurl. "Don't look at me that way hon, we'll have loads of fun" he said as he walks over and slides his cold, clammy hand down my shirt, somehow I had gathered enough energy to yell

"Someone please help" at the top of my lungs before eye pushed me down and stuck his tongue down my throat and started grabbing the rest of my body, he seemed to enjoy it but when this shit wore off OH BOY was he a dead man. He had gotten me down to nothing but my panties and actually started licking and nipping at me all over when Matt came bursting through the door. At first he was embarrassed and started to leave when he caught me eyes

pleading for help, then Matt got mad and pulled the guy off then knocked him out. Before he took care of the man he put a blanket on me and asked if I was alright, but since I was paralyzed I couldn't answer, so I did what I should have done when the pervert was on me, I cried.Ever since Sally died I tried not to show my tears and for the first time in ten years I cried with out restraint, Matt had tied the perv. man up and held me as I cried, I can't remember what happened after that because I had cried myself to sleep. The next day I woke to the sound of blue jays chirping outside and a set of clothes sitting at the foot of my bed. I asked the nurse if she saw Matt and she said he was on the roof and asked if I was alright from yesterday's molestation attempt, and after convincing her that I was ok I went to the roof to find him "Hey how ya doin?" I laughed as I skipped over to him. "Thanks for the clothes"

"Do you realize how embarrassing that was getting your clothes like that" he scoffed blushing ten shade of red.

"aaw, come on, don't worry I trust ya not to be a pervert and bra and or panties on your head and run around like Mickey Mouse" Matt fell on the floor with fits of laughter and I couldn't help but smile.

"well, that's what you think" he gave a sly grin

"WHAT!?"

"Kidding, just kidding" he laughed

"That's so not funny, wait….yeah it's not"

"was too"

"was not" we both started laughing for no reason it seemed by the time we stopped the sun had gone down and the stars were twinkling beautifully as we lay on the hospital roof. Matt got up and walked away but not before whispering

"was too" and with that he disappeared back into the building to get the few items we had in the hospital.

**I hope you like the story so far. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since the whole incident in the hospital my moods have been fowl namely because the damn pervert managed to escape. I sat grumbling in a higher branch of a weeping willow, watching the long branches of the willow tree blowing in the wind and sliding along the creaks water edge "Emily come on" Matt whined

"were to?"

"A bar! Lets get smashed!"

"I don't want to" I said and went back to sulking

"Come on, you need to loosen up and I'm bored"

"If you're bored you go"

"Not with out you" and before I could blink he'd pulled me off my branch, threw me over his shoulder and we were off. By the time we had arrived I had stopped trying to smack, kick, and scream my way down, so I pouted and slumped as we entered 'Gothic Pub'. Matt finally put me down so we could order a drink, Matt got a Beer and I got a Mint Moheto. I looked back to stare at people jumping, sliding, bobbing whatever you could think of they were doing. The song that was playing was Whiskey in the Jar by Metallica.

"Miss here's your Moheto" the bartender chimed, you could tell he loved his job, I was happy for him, not many find a job they like.

"Thanks" I smiled and returned to scanning the happy smashed drunks partying like there was no tomorrow, when I saw a boy not that much older than myself, with short, slightly longer then Matt's, midnight hair that kept me from seeing his eyes. Matt spiked his slightly. This boy was surrounded by ten people all grinding on him, the weird thing is it didn't surprise me even thought I noticed about half of the grinders were guys. I was about to turn away when I saw Matt wobbling over mentioning something about the sky falling. When he got there he started flirting with the girls who seemed uninterested except one who had dirty blond hair cropped short, and the tips were dyed blue, her eyes were a hazel color. I walked over to make sure he wasn't bothering them because unlike when he's sober, he's a perverted drunk. When I arrived the blond lead him outside and left me to deal with the grinders. When I turned to go back to the bar someone grabbed my arm, and when I turned around I ran into a pair of amberish-golden brown eyes that I soon found out belonged to the guy with dark midnight hair that I now spotted traces of red that ran through his hair like veins.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a voice that sent chills down my throughout my body.

"Back to the bar, why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to dance."

"What about the others" I looked over to rest booing except I noticed one boy missing "plus I'm not good at the whole grinding thing"

"No sense of adventure or no sex appeal?" he laughed. The guy had good looks no kidding, but his attitude needs work I thought as I walked away. When he ran over and grabbed my shoulder

"Look Sorry if I touched a nerve or something I was just joking" I turned to face him and unlike most guys his eyes didn't wander. There was something different about his eyes not just the color, but the fact that the amber color in them seemed to start twirling like mist enveloping a mountain until his eyes looked a light red, that seemed to be trying to cast a spell and I was stupidly falling for it. "Lets start over" he smiled lifting up his hand and of course with my complete lack of being able to notice things I just noticed that his skin was extremely pale. I had a hard time looking away from his eyes that seemed to be aflame. "Elliott"

"Huh? What?"

"My name is Elliott"

"Oh, my name is Emily"

"If I can get another song that is slower will you dance with me?"

"Uh sure" I smiled. I had to admit I was pleased that a guy like him showed any type of interest in m, but there was something about him, something other worldly like he wasn't human. Suddenly November Rain by Guns and Roses started playing and Elliott returned.

"Shall we dance?" he bowed while holding out his hand.

"Talk about cheesy" I laughed, taking his hand which was cold to the extreme by the way. I almost yanked my hand away because it was cold enough to send a shock of pain through my arm but once again I couldn't. I leaned in and place my head on his chest as we danced, his body was hard though it was toned and slightly lanky not bulky like the big hairy guy not three feet away, but I meant more like stone hard, like if you knocked on his chest it would be like hitting solid rock. As we danced my heart kept racing a hundred miles a minuet but I heard no heart beats from inside his chest at all, I started wondering how he could be alive but before I could ask I felt two razor sharp things sinking into my neck, I was loosing blood, loosing strength, and loosing consciousness, as my knees gave out Elliott laid me on the ground, and put his mouth on my neck once more, licking where he had bitten, and when he came up he smiled showing a pair of sharp fangs covered with my blood, it slowly dripped down the side of his mouth and off his chin. I stared in surprise when the doors slammed open and a man yelled

"Hello mortals and welcome to the feast" the crowd roared and one man yelled

"Where is the feast?" in a cracking voice. I looked over. I looked over to see who came in and it was ten men all extremely hot and no younger then sixteen but no older then nineteen, they each grinned showing razor sharp fangs. The one that looked like the leader laughed making him seem even hotter for some reason everything about these people drew you in, drew me in. For the first time in my life I felt like I had zero chance a survival, and I thought at least Matt was safe, when the blond haired girl that lead him out came in and the missing boy carried Matt in with two pairs of puncture holes on both sides of his neck. The boy dropped him and the man laughed again he had spiked hair that was dyed multiple shades of green and piercings all over. One in his lip, two in his left eyebrow and three in his right, each ear was pierced all the way up. Everyone gasped as they saw Matt hit the floor.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you don't get a feast you are the feast" he spotted the blond girl with Matt and Elliott with me "Abby, Elliott I can't believe you started with out us" he laughed. The blond girl or Abby laughs too

"I couldn't help it, I wanted some fun and when he came up he seemed willing to do just that, so we had a little three-some going down right Peter"

"Yeah it was fun specially his face when we bit him"

"It was just too hard to resist, sorry Fang"

"It's alright I understand Abby, but Elliott it's not like you. You can usually resist" Fang said surprised. Elliott was still knelt beside me.

"Not this one, her blood smells really good, unlike the others who were mediocre at best, plus she's pretty. I mean come on look at her" I didn't like how Fang started eyeing me

"True, maybe you should change her instead of finishing feeding on her or do you want to keep her the same and get to know her better?"

"How do you know I don't want to finish feeding on her?" he scoffed

"You are not that merciless, usually once you start you don't stop till they are drained so they don't feel as much pain" Fang stated

"If I'm so merciful then why would I stop?"

"To see If we would get pissed if you changed her before hand, wanting to get to know her more"

"NO!"

"You are putting up a defense because you think that I think you are weak, don't worry I don't think that" Elliott seemed to sigh at that "plus she doesn't seem in pain which means you must have put some of your blood in her bite show she would numb there, am I right?" Elliott looked away

"So?" Fang laughed

"There's nothing wrong with that, but your girl is trying to get away" Damn I thought caught before I could even crawl an inch. Elliott picked me up and carried me to a near by couch. I should have worried for my life but my mind and worry was all on Matt who still lay on the floor unmoving. Abby must have noticed for she laughed

"Don't worry we didn't kill him, nor do we plan to tonight he was so much fun"

"we were hoping maybe we'd run into him later another night" Peter glowed.


	5. Announcement about Emily

**I have become aware that I have not described my character Emily. So here is a description because I have no clue how to put it in other wise.**

**She has like olive toned skin, regular figure, bright gray-blue eyes, and short like a little above her shoulders dirty blond hair, thoguh it will grow through out the story. By chapter 3 when she meets Elliott it is at shoulder length. She is 17 years old and matt is 18. I hope that helps a bit .; and sorry for any confusion.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chpater 4**

Finally since this strange conversation started, it finally hit them that they were gonna die and so they started panicking. It seemed the panic, the realization is what these monsters, and these vampires were waiting for. Peter, Abby, Fang, Elliott, and the others shot towards the now frantic mortals, panicking for there lives. Peter and Fang seemed to have the same style in getting there victims, they'd catch the ones that ran, laughed in there face and just plain teased them till they got bored. Abby was a different story she full on tackled them, held them down and ripped there throats out and started feeding blood was everywhere on the floor, on the victims, and on her. Elliott seemed the least brutal but still made them give blood with out free will. His style only made it seem like free will, he hypnotized them and they came walking. Once they got there he would lean them over like some Hollywood kiss type of thing and bite, there eyes went wide and they screamed a blood curdling cry in pain. I don't know but somehow Elliott's way seemed a lot more brutal than the others. I watched as helplessly as they were all slaughtered, yelling and screaming for help. Peter and Fang left two girls alone, one a red head, medium length and green eyes; the other had dyed pink hair down to her butt and hazel eyes. Abby left a boy with spiked dirty blond hair, while Elliott left no one, but walked over to me.

""Hey Fang isn't it Peter's turn to clean up this time?" he asked still looking at me

"Yes it is"

"WHAT!?" holding onto the pinked haired girl who was crying and hitting

"It's your turn Peter" Fang ordered

"But Elliott's not busy he doesn't..."

"And what do you call the girl on the couch, what was her name, Emily? Yes Emily for?" Fang asked sarcastically

"Fine, but since Emily's on the couch and doesn't seem to be able to move at the moment Elliott has to bring her to my room and make sure she stays there" Peter scoffed

"Fine" Elliott sighed and with that Fang, Elliott, and Abby left with the two girls and boy though Abby looked awkward carrying a guy on her shoulder, but each kicked, screamed, and cried.

"Make sure to get Matt to a hotel though too" Abby yelled

"And don't touch Emily" added Elliott "Emily is mine tonight and maybe again another night" at that I heard them laughing manically for along time until they disappeared. I was surprised that I hadn't paced out from blood lose or gone crazy from watching the blood bath, but at this moment nothing really reached me, like I'd unknowingly blocked myself off from the world. Fifteen minuets later Peter had all the bodies piled in a corner.

"Guess I'll just burn the bodies, Emily and Matt aren't going anywhere so I'll - Argh" he let out a gurgling as a silver throwing knife hit hi s atoms apple and stuck. Blood flowed like a river down from Pete's throat. He fell to the ground, gasping and pulling the knife out, with his eyes now a darkened blood red he got back up "who did that?" Peter yelled. A man appeared, tall, unshaven, and actually not that good looking, he was scarred from head to toe, bald, and though I couldn't believe it looked blind. The man laughed

"It was I; do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I got a problem with it. You just threw a damn knife into my neck" Peter growled and the man laughed

"And how many people have you treated in the same manner?"

"That's different" Peter yelled

"How so?" though his voice sounded calmer it was far more menacing than Peter's own. Peter growled and went to tackle the man but ended up on the floor. I didn't see how it happened, it was to fast but Peter's body was split wide op and the man had a sword when he got it I really don't know but there it was covered in Peter's blood. I had blanked out after that but when I awoke I was in a dark room. "Hey. How are you doing? Can you move now?" I remembered that voice; it was that man from the bar when suddenly I remembered something very important came to mind

"Where is Matt?" I cried franticly. The man laughed

"The young man is in the kitchen" I got up and went to go find him but didn't take five steps before I collapsed. "Sorry forgot to tell you, but vampire related injury takes longer to heal, especially hypnotism"

"But he didn't hypnotize me" I weakly sighed

"Well you should still stay in bed for a few more days; you lost a lot of blood. I'll bring you something to eat later on today" the man picked me up and put me back into the bed. "If you want I can also explain more later"

"Thanks" I mumbled, he just laughed and walked out. Later he walked in to give me some food, I would say it tasted like shit but three things kept me from saying it, one I was lucky he even cared enough to give me food, two the food probably tastes way worse and three I have never tasted nor plan to taste shit to find out. The man left so that I could talk to Matt who had just come into the room also.

"You look horrible" he laughed half-heartedly

"Well I feel horrible" I groaned

"And I was talking about your hair, you really should take better care of it not many are born with hair that's naturally terra cotta with red highlights" I glowered at him and he just laughed

"Joking I was just trying to see if I could get you to laugh"

"Really, well I got a serious question to ask"

"Shoot, I'm all ears" I put on a surprised face and said

"You have more than two ears that is just….." Matt interrupted by yelling

"You know what I mean"

"I know just messin with ya" I laughed "Ok here goes."When you were doing the nasty with Abby, did you say Peter could or did he just join and if you said he did you say it for her or for personal preference?" Matt just blushed

"I was hypnotized"

"No you weren't or you'd still be in bed as well" he sighed in defeat

"I well….I wanted him to because I like guys too." Finishing very lamely

"Oh, ok just wondering, oh one more how did I not see that?" I smiled. Matt shrugged

"So it really doesn't bother you that I jerk off to both girls and guys" he looked at me disbelievingly

"Ok! WAY to much information I do NOT need to know what you do when your by your self" I yelled grabbing my ears. "And no it doesn't matter you can't help who ya fall in love or in your case lust for, but keep the private stuff to your self deal"

"Deal" he laughed. The man came once again came in

"I need re-bandage her and ask a few questions for a minuet" signaling that Matt needed to leave

"What's your name" I blurted out. The man was taken aback and stammered

"Um…..I'm Charells"

"Well I'm Emily nice to meetcha" he once again laughed and re-bandaged my neck

"This may be a touchy thing for you but I need to know your sizes so  
I can find you some clothes" he sputtered all the while turning slightly red. After I told him my sizes I asked if he could teach me how to fight.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want revenge for what they did to those people, Matt, and myself and to be able to protect both myself and those around me from those monsters"

"One there is not just vampires but werewolves, fairies, goblins, etc and very well we shall start in five days"

"Thank you" as Charells left the room my last thought before dosing off were I'm gonna hunt down and kill every last one of those evil monsters and unless they prove that there good they die.

**Thanks for reading and also thanks to sweetkyo for being my first review and also thanks to truehazel for your insight. I really hope you liked this chapter and all those before and hopefully after also. **


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Finally it was the day. The last five days were filled with strange showy clothes given to me by Charells but I was lucky to have some decent clothes at all so I didn't complain, and food that no matter how often you had it you would never grow used to or like it, so I was happy that it was the promised fifth day, the day that my training would begin. I awoke with a pair of short camo shorts that just passed my butt and a tight tank top that ended right above my naval at the tip of my bed, I put the clothes on and dashed out the door to meet Charrels and Matt who didn't want to be the one protected so is also learning with me.

"Ah so sleeping beauty finally woke up" Matt teased

"Oh, stuff it Matt" I laughed

"Ok first off we will learn some basic sword play got it"

"Yes Charrels" Matt and I answered in synch

"Ok we will use real swords so be careful using fake's gives you a different feel, now hold both hands on the grip for better control, put your dominate hand closer to the cross-guard and the other just below hold tight or you might end up teaching your sword how to fly" Charrels had to instruct me more clearly because I just wasn't getting it. "Very good Matt, um Emily I have a friend who is an expert so I'll ask him to help you out more later, do not fear him though" I was about to ask why I would fear him but I dropped the sword luckily still sheathed.

"Sorry but why would I need to fear him" and as I said this I was picking up the sword unfortunately it got hooked on my shirt somehow and it went up to stopping Charrels from answering my question.

"Emily put those away" Matt laughed while scolding

"It's not my fault" I yelled

"Ehem" a now red Charrels coughed "Well anyway I told you not to fear him because he is a dear friend and I trust him with my life but he is also a shape shifter"

"Well that's a good reason then, must be great to have one of those on your side right so what is his name" I asked curious now

"And that I shall tell when he gets here" I groaned

"That's not fair what if we see him and think he's evil and try to kill him"

"Ah and that brings us to another lesson don't be so quick to kill, for example a vampire needs blood to survive so if it only takes what it need to live and not kill the victim then there is no harm but the ones you met did kill so they are bad"

"I can't wait for them to bite someone before killing them"

"Here is a way to tell with out waiting a vampire that doesn't kill will have rings under there eyes while the others will not, one accidental death will not heal those rings"

"What about the other ones like shifters?"

"you can tell by the eyes the bad ones are red because the eat the flesh of the thing it's copying as to make sure it is not shown but the good one have black eyes"

"What about when they shift"

"Oh each shifter has there own special mark they are born with but if you have known them for a while you can tell with out even seeing it"

"Wow that so cool" I squealed Charrels laughed when suddenly a Peregrine Falcon landed on Charrels shoulder.

"Well hello there Vincent it has been a while" Charrels chimed

"Your no fun is this the girl you spoke to me about?"

"Yes she is and she'll be harder to teach then I thought" Vincent just laughed

"Well that's what will make it more interesting" the talking falcon named Vincent hopped off Charrels shoulder and turned onto a tall dark man with dark hair long enough to cover his eye.

"Let me formally introduce myself I am Vincent a shape shifter I will help you with your fighting skills and Charrels will help Matt" He bowed and raised his hand for me to take it. When I took his hand it was strong, yet firm.

"And I am Emily a soon to be hunter" I grinned

"I like her; she has got good eyes gentle but unwilling to back down from a fight" Vincent said his black eyes bore into my blue ones.

"Don't try anything with her Vincent"

"I know Charrels I'm not you, ya old pervert"

"I'm not a pervert"

"But your still an old man with recode bones"

"I didn't say that"

"You didn't say you weren't" they continued like that for a few hours so Matt and I left and got some fire wood and made dinner.

"Smells good" they yelled in unison, figures the only thing that would stop them from arguing was food. The day after that I luckily didn't accidentally flash anyone but like Charrels said hold it tight or you might teach your sword to fly and mine went pretty far, though that wasn't what I was supposed to do I still got credit for being able to throw something that far.

"That's great now lets see how accurate you can aim, try using that long bow to hit that tree" Vincent said. As I lined up my shot I noticed the tree was at least 120 feet away but somehow I managed to hit it dead on. "Well your not gonna have any trouble in that department that's for sure" he laughed.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been about five years since I started training with Vincent, Charells, and Matt, strange as it may seems Vincent and Charells got so competitive over who was a better teacher that they made the whole thing into a tournament. Every week they would put Matt and I against each other in a little dual, when we first started out I couldn't land a single hit on Matt be it sword play, hand to hand, or any other way of fighting though I always bested him when it came to try and aim something like a bow or a gun or even throwing knives but as time went on we both got better and better, now I can beat Matt at sword play but still can't at hand to hand while he, well lets just say he pretty much stuck with hand to hand combat.

"Hey I'm gonna go out to town for a bit ok" I yelled to the boys who were stuffing there faces with food. Once I got to town I really didn't know what to do, I came to walk around but I could have done that in the woods so it seemed pointless now. It was about an hour and I had decided to check out a small restaurant or at least I thought I would before I heard aloud scream echo throughout the streets. The scream sounded like a girl about my age and as I followed it I noticed that it wasn't as far away as it first sounded, I turned sharply into a dark ally hearing the screams that now sounded muffled.

"Shut up if you want to live through this you damn bitch" growled a husked voice, though the girl kept screaming muffled screams, I couldn't just stand here and let this go.

"Hey what the HELL are you doing" I yelled my voice full of venom. Though when I stepped out I saw some sort of green winged creature with sharp fangs holding down and raping a girl that was now nearly naked. She had bright read hair and orange eyes, and reddish tinted wings that were transparent.

"How dare you she is my mate I'll do what I want" the green thing growled, the poor girl continued to cry and squirm.

"Aww that's too bad cuz I don't think she likes you very much better try again oh wait that's right I won't let you out of here alive" I growled back. That seemed to make him mad because he let go of the girl and full fledge tackled me to the ground snapping it's fangs at me, "Ya know you could use a breath mint cuz your breath reeks"

"Well you won't have to deal with it much longer my dear because I plan to eat you, pity you're a worthless human we could have had some REAL fun together" disgusted I pulled out a knife I had placed in a band on my thigh and stabbed him in the collar bone. He threw me aside and curled into a ball screaming bloody murder, and disintegrated in a poof of smoke.

"What just…" I looked over at the girl who had leaned herself against a wall and was breathing calmly now.

"Thanks my name is Aida what is yours?" she said looking at me with big eyes that slightly resembled an insects only orange.

"Um, my name is Emily what was that guy and if you don't mind me asking what are you?" Aida looked sad for a brief moment.

"He was an earth imp and I am a sun Imp the last of my kind"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories…um hey if you don't mind we could go to the house I'm staying at it would be more comfortable" She nodded and we walk to Charells house as she tells me more.

"_It happened a long time ago, the other creatures laid sedge to our part of the __Khemir Jungle deep in the jungle because we spread light and Khemir Jungle is a place were the darkest of creatures go to hide in darkness but that was were my kind originated and not many survived and all but myself were hunted and killed, that earth imp only wanted me to produce an heir that would be able to repel others making it powerful, but what he didn't know is that we don't have that kind of power."_

"It must be hard" I said wondering how she could take the pain.

"Mmmm sometimes" she laughed. The more we spoke, as we got closer to Charells house, the more I liked her, for some reason she reminded me a lot of Sally before she died and it was like having a sister all over again. We finally reached the house and Charells, Matt, and Vincent ran out of the house looking more then a little peeved.

"Um…..hey…..so what's up guys" I laughed nervously

"What's up is that you left and didn't tell us where you were going" Charells yelled "we were worried, though you are not my child I see you as one and I don't want you hurt"

"I did say were I was going before I left it's not my fault you guys were more interested in shoving food in your faces" I sighed

"Well aren't we touchy" Matt gasped, I just smacked him in the back of the head "OWW that hurt Emily"

"Good serves ya right" I smiled, while Matt and I were bickering Aida laughed and we stopped to see what was so funny.

"you….you guys are so f..funny" she said between breaths" as she continued Matt and I just watched in awe as she laughed at us right in our faces. The days went bye and Aida fit in with the family very easily, each of us sharpened our abilities and worked hard to get better for the day when we left on our own was sure to come soon. As days past I felt a dark cloud seemed to form over head even though the skies looked pure and clear, I'd gotten better at that sort of thing, telling when something bad is to come. I worry about Aida though she says she's having visions, premonitions that were far from welcome, they were dark and dreary she said that the world would soon go black like her home in Khemir Jungle; that the evil beasts would soon rise up in an attempt to corrupt the world. All these things that she said did not sit well, with me or any of the others.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked the new chapter. **


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After all these years we had made this our home and I'm sure we always will see it as our home and the people that we grew to love and lived with here in this house were forever at least in my mind family.

"Matt it's time to go" Aida and I yelled. Matt ran to catch up, while Aida and I walked ahead Matt caught up; we were on our way to start our journey. We offered to help Aida get revenge for her kind but she declined, her kind heart and ability to forgive so easily for something so drastic mad me feel kind of like a schmuck.

"First stop London" we all cheered as we headed out to find those vampires that had killed so many. Days past and we were in the middle of a forest eating next to a small fire that Matt started.

"Ok whose idea was it for us to try and get to London to search for vampire we met in Seattle" I yelled.

"Emily if you remember right Abby had a French accent and vampires don't come out in the day time unless they have to" Matt sighed

"You just wanna have sex with her again don't you" I said slightly glancing over at him, seeing him turning ten shades of red

"Emily I not I just want to get them all back for what they did" he yelled back defensively

"Ok fine so you're not interested in Abby right now so you must be looking for her friend Peter right" I said glancing at him again and seeing him grow even redder

"No No that's a lie no no no no no no no NOOOOO" He yells as if saying or in his case yelling it would make it true.

"I think thou protest too much" I smiled Matt slunk away embarrassed.

"Emily who is Abby and Peter and why was Matt growing so red with anger" I just stared at her amazed

"You don't really get out much do ya Aida?" I asked

"I'm a Sun Imp I'm always out why would you ask?" I just laughed

"Abby and Peter are two of the vampire that we were looking for, the thing is the Matt got a little frisky with the two, and no he didn't know what they were at the time until it was to late"

"But Peter is a boys name" she said shocked

"yeah it is and there is a perfectly good explanation for that you see Matt is a bisexual"

"Oh that's awesome" She gleamed "what is a bisexual?" she smiled Matt and I fell on the floor from shock

"YOU SAID THAT'S GREAT AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS" we both yelled in unison.

"Well its Matt so I thought it would be ok anyway" she smiled

"Aida I love you so adorable with your not knowing of certain things" I cried as I latched on to her "and a bisexual is when you like both girls and guys"

"Oh is that all? Really? Then why was he so angry about it you can't help who you love"

"Well he could be mad since they were evil vampires but he wasn't mad just then just really embarrassed" I laughed as Aida looked incredibly shocked

"So when you said he...well you know, he really did" she blushed

"yeah he sure did" I laughed again as I looked over at him, but when I looked I saw something I didn't expect a very disappointed Aida "Hey what's with the long face, you look like you just lost the most important person in the world to you"

"Umm, it's nothing I just **really** like him" she blushed "but he likes guys so I guess I'll never have a chance huh?"

"AWWWW don't worry about it remember I said he was Bi as in likes both genders which means…"

"That I still got a chance" Aida was all smiles now and permanently glued her self to Matt.

"Hey Matt so why would they go to London"

"At night it gets foggy so they could sneak up to there prey a lot easier"

"Yeah but that doesn't seem there style" I pouted

"Emily tell me the real reason you're trying to get out of going there"

"I heard it smells like cheese" I looked away and gazed through half closed eyes at the sky

"…..You have got to be kidding me, you don't want to go based on a rumor you heard, you never listen to rumors what is the real reason and don't try to lie ya really suck at it." Snapping my head back and glaring I yelled

"I do not!! I practiced so I could try and be able to trick vampires and such I've tried really hard I've gotten lots better"

"One lieing is not a good thing and two how did you practice don't tell me those lame excuses were you trying to lie" all I could think of was to look away and climb the nearest tree the fastest I could and pretend that I was actually alone. Matt stared at me in shock

"Emily what are you on today?" looking around like I didn't hear I whispered nothing "Ha I heard that!"

"No ya didn't" I yelled back

"Yeah well I still heard that one"

"Bull Shit"

"Emily" he said in a stern older-brotherly voice

"I don't wanna come down" I pouted

"OK, Aida can you get her" he sighed

"sure thing" she chimed and was up and next to me in a flash, the next thing I was on her shoulder and back on the ground. I pouted for a while after that. Each day was endless walking, because we forgot to get money before setting out we couldn't get transportation and hitch hiking was out of the question since we were in the middle of a forest, and each night we slept what little we could and ate. Finally after a lot of walking and a lose for patience we made it to a town called Gloomingdale.

"Hey we could get some food here and sleep in actual beds" I laughed excitedly

"Umm… sorry to burst your bubble Emily but we don't have the money" Aida sighed

"Then we'll just have to get jobs for a bit now don't we" Matt winked. We once again found ourselves walking but today must have been our lucky day because we walked by a café and it was hiring, conveniently we got the jobs. It has been week since we got the job and yet I seem to be the only one suspicious, we got the job easy just had to say our names no background check nothing, Matt and Aida were just happy to have a place to sleep and eat and have some extra money but no one gets a job that easily not in this world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please R&R if you can **


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Each day my suspicions grew worse, and yet the others stayed oblivious. The managers seemed to keep an extremely close watch on us, but not on the other workers. Each day they'd seem to go out of there way to spy on what we were talking about or doing, when I ask the other about it they look at me like I'm insane, maybe I have grown paranoid. I thought as I walked to the kitchen to put in an order.

"Master that girl seems to be getting suspicious of our activity" I heard when I looked I say Jim, a co-worker talking to a man with red hair and black eyes, I believe he was the owner, never really showed up much.

"Relax they'll never find out and her friends will never believe her, I have put a special powder on there checks and since it's handed directly there is no confusion about who it affects"

"What does it do?"

"It merely makes them my own personal slave a snap of the fingers and they'll do whatever I tell them" back to my former thought at being paranoid, FUCK THAT I know I'm not paranoid now, so that only leaves one thing, and that's what these things are up to. There is no way there human but I can't recall what they would be. I decided to walk back and talk to the others but those things had already given there checks to Matt and Vincent. "Oh no, please tell me Aida is still sane at least" Matt and Vincent had spotted me when I said that and walked after me like a pair of Zombies. I did the only thing any sensible person would do if they knew what was going on, I ran the hell away. I had reached our hotel and saw Aida sitting watching T.V. with what looked like a very familiar vampire. "Elliott!?"

"Ah didn't expect to see you here Emily" he smiled

"Why are you here then, you better not have hurt Aida!" I growl and look at her worried, he actually laughed at that

"My dear Emily, imp blood is not that tasty to a vampire and the creatures you are currently dealing with are part of the folk or fairy like an imp or pixy and your friend Aida is immune to weaker ones but that doesn't seem to be your opponent today" he smiled

"What do you mean?"

"Aida has been affected meaning you new target is one of the more powerful ones; I used my abilities to make her sleep so no harm has befallen her"

"You better not have hurt her ion any way" he only smiled

"Don't worry I have not"

"So why are you here? To make your death end quicker?" he laughed again

"You wont have enough time don't you need to worry about the more immediate danger? And I can simply to see and play with you a bit" his smile became very mischievous.

"What are you planning Elliott?" His smile got bigger showing his fangs, in an instant he was gone then I was over his shoulder flying through the air, well so it seemed at least.

"Let me go! Put me DOWN!"I yelled

"So you want me to let you fall a couple hundred feet and die? Now where is the fun in that?" he laughed and suddenly disappeared only to reappear slamming me into a wall.

"What? How? We were in the air and then you were gone and then we were on the ground what?" I had to admit now I was freaked instead of mad I knew vampires were quick and strong but heard nothing of this.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" with each word he leaned in closer skimming his fangs against my throat, as I gulped unable to limber up his grasp.

"Ne luttez pas ou ceci peut blesser." he said in what sounded like French of which I had no Idea what he said. "Je peux rendre ceci aussi agréable pour toi pendant qu'il est pour moi" he laughed. I shivered at the thought of what he might have said, when his fangs plunged deep into my neck, sending shivers down his spine and blood curdling cries from me. I black out and that is all I remembered, and I was shocked at what I awoke to. I woke to see a very naked Elliott and more confusing a very naked me.

"What the HELL?!" Elliott fell out of the bed in shock and looked around jadedly.

"what's wrong my dear" he smiled

"Why am I naked? Why are YOU naked? WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP?" I shouted

"What you don't remember all the fun from last night? Figured you wouldn't so I tied you up so you wouldn't try to kill me in my sleep"

"No I don't remember" I had started to cry by now and was confused

"I told you that you would have fun, or at least your body language from last night told me you did" I had given up now and was full fledged balling now. Elliott untied me and got dressed

"Come now you enjoyed it as much as I so don't cry, I think since I have my payment that I'll help you get rid of those pests and get your friends back" I ran into the bathroom and took a very long shower scrubbing as hard as possible and crying, once I had pulled my self together I got dressed and walked out glaring at Elliott.

"Elliott, you are the lowest of the low to have done that" I growled, slowly inching my hand towards my throwing knives and throwing them at him, sadly I was so angry I could barley see straight and missed.

"That's hardly called for Emily" he smiled but soon lost that smile when I threw a book at him and nailed him right in the head. Shaking off the surprise he pinned me against a wall again and in fear and instinct I kneed him right in the balls, and he fell to the ground; I had to admit I didn't think that would have worked on him. Being too much of a coward to rape when I was awake rather then a sleep I didn't think he would have pair.

"ugh" was all he got out as he tried getting his anger back in control, eyes flashing a deadly crimson and growled like an animal ready for he kill, but in closing his eyes a few seconds he seemed back in control and got up. "You have to cooperate if you and your friends expect to live" I reluctantly obeyed not wanting harm to come to them.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far, please R&R if you get the chance. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Elliott and I walked out the door and we ended up running into one of the imps, that had casted the spell.

"She shall die, she shall" the imp chanted and in response it head was cut clean off and by the time its body hit the ground the now very dead imp had turned to ash and blown away in the wind. Elliott starred at it and then dragged me off, I fallowed somewhat unwilling, but really did not have a choice in the matter. Grumbling and glaring the whole way I finally asked

"Why are you even helping me in the first place or finding an excuse to help me" I glared suspiciously.

"Because for some strange, ominous reason I've fallen in love with you and I can see that you have to though you can't see it quiet yet" he stated with all playfulness gone from his face. His beautiful amberish-golden brown eyes once so self-assured, now filled with hints of losing hope but filling with a new found determination:

_ A loud bang echoed through the skies as thunder started to sound, as the real battle is about to begin. The battle for two not meant to be lovers, clash with each other to find the hidden truths. Will ones love prevail though one be mortal and as the other is clearly not, a battle of hate and love._

"Pff! I DO… NOT LOVE YOU!" I yelled back furious as to his accusations

"If you didn't then why did you have to stop and pause, why haven't you tried killing me if you really hated me as much as you say you wouldn't accept my help, you would push me away and try to kill me" he yelled, the rain had picked up, dancing as the thunder rolled upon midnight sky. I didn't know what to say to what he had just proclaimed, was he right? Or was he wrong? I was getting so confused, when had I lost myself in my own mind, when did he know me more then I did myself or when did I even start thinking that he did? So full of questions but they have to be answered later I thought

"Elliott.. you win this argument for now, we need to save my friends" I sighed in a bitter defeat. He only smiled

"I already know where they are and so do you these aren't the smartest of the imps I've faced in fact they are damn near the dumbest, there base has got to be the café you all worked at"

"Then what are we waiting for lets go" I yelled all ready on my way as I left him in his thoughts. When he heard me yell and dash off he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and was by my side in a second "you do realize that after I get them back this little truce is over right?" I breathed

"That's fine for now" he laughed, Where did he get the confidence from I wondered as we had arrived at the door of the café, before I could even think if we should go through another entrance he kicked down the door, what an entrance right, heroic, yeah true but also very loud and stupid he had who ever might have been off guard fully on guard. They had all gathered at the door snarling and bearing there fangs like a bunch of wild beasts, luckily Aida, Matt, and Vincent weren't there. I took out my dagger ready to fight as Elliott sunk into his own fighting stance, the horde of imps charged, all in an instant the battle was won, there bodies blurred at least before they fell to the floor and dissipating to dust, heads flew, blood splattered, and screamed filled my head as each imp fell, the smell was horrible the disintegrating flesh, the evaporating blood, the sound of there bones cracking from a little flick of Elliott's wrist how could he so easily do this and have such an emotionless face. The last imp fell and turned to dust. Breathing heavily I breathed

"We have to kill the one who cast the spell right so how do we know who it is and were?"

"Well it could be the extremely pissed looking one right there" Elliott pointed at a , well an extremely pissed looking Imp as reference and Aida, Matt, and Vincent were right behind him. Looking as zombie like as ever. Cackling with a voice that made you'd want to kill anyone on the spot he sent them after us, and being the zombies that they now were they obeyed. As we tried to dodge to get around and get the head imp they slid into our path, raising there arms that I know noticed had huge knives in there hands, and were aimed at our vital parts. Elliott quickly grabbed me by the waist and got me out of the way and whispered "I'll keep them busy you get the head imp" and ran off. He was surprisingly easy to kill, as he was so interested as his marionette zombies hence my friends attacked Elliott I just basically stabbed him and down he went. In complete shock as he turned to dust and my friends collapsed I also fainted, all I heard as my world went black was Elliott's hushed voice "Don't worry they're alright" I awoke to find a silent room and each of my friends tucked in sleeping happily, Aida, Matt, and Vincent were all back but Elliott was gone was this what it meant to be in love to feel this hole when the other person was gone if it was going to be this painful then I didn't want it. Why did this feeling suddenly start bubbling up is this the realization, No he has to be wrong this has got to be something else, maybe I'm just upset I didn't get to thank him properly. That has got to be and this warm feeling has got to be just, relief that the others are back safe and sound. Matt yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes, how I missed those bright emerald eyes.

"How did I get here" he grumbled sleepily. I smiled and laughed and then did the first thing in my head I beat the crap out of him for not believing me, awakening the whole neighborhood, not like it mattered right it was morning after all.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far, please R&R if you get the chance. **


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It's been three days since the run in with the Imps and there marionettes and it was time to leave town to once again start our journey. I never did get up enough courage to tell the others that I had to accept help from Elliott, but they know that I did have help. Apparently Matt's going crazy with curiosity and that's keeping Aida and I entertained. The moon had risen and covered in a reddish orange-glow fog enveloping the streets; it was time to once again travel to rid the world of evil creatures that still went unknown from the eyes of innocent mortals.

"Hey…guys…. the vampires aren't in London like we thought they might be, or at least Elliott is not" Emily finally spoke up as the walked through the streets. Aida and Matt looked back shocked.

"How do you know?" Matt asked wide eyed

"I wasn't going to tell you but the person that helped me get you guys back,….was Elliott" she finished lamely. Aida and Matt looked in shock

"Why wouldn't you tell us" Matt said in a shaky tone

"Because, I didn't exactly know how you would react and didn't know how" I sighed out, as Matt continued to steam Aida came over

"Emily why would you think we would respond badly?" she asked oh so innocently

"Because, he's the enemy" I said in frustration at myself.

It's actually been days since that little spat, Aida is as friendly as ever trying to cool everything down, but Matt is unrelenting. Will our friendship ever go back to the way it was? I really hope so with all my heart I do, not talking to someone who was like family to me is tearing me apart, I can only imagine how he must feel or have felt. We had finally made it to another town and thank god we still had a bit of extra cash to buy a room to sleep. Even after buying a room Matt still gave me the cold shoulder. Time really slows down when someone you love ignores you. All through the night, as the moon started to reach its peak I could not sleep. Crickets chirped singing their sorrowful songs, While Matt and Aida slept peaceful through the night, though sadly I still could not when THUMP, KNOCK, BUMP, I heard like a strange knocking at the door, but it was from the window. Walking over to see what it could possibly be I saw, I opened the curtain to reveal a little pixie. She floated knocking again then pointing up, signaling to the roof. People always said that curiosity killed the cat; well luckily I am no cat so I went up to see what the little pixie wanted. Their she floated again no bigger then my hand, long blond hair, black eyes rimmed red and torn translucent wings; her skin had a mysterious glow. I was so interested about the little pixie that I did not notice Elliott, who had grabbed me from behind. His grip was too tight, so I couldn't escape no matter how I struggled.

"Elliott?! What do you want?" I cried frustrated. Struggling to try to get away, but to no avail.

"Just needed to see you again" he whispered into my ear with a velvety voice sending my heart beats into hysterics. Stop pounding stupid heart he'll hear you I though to myself, though the stupid thing had already given me away and was smirking.

"W-What?" I asked nervously, as he turned me around to stare into my eyes.

"Just wandering if you have finally realized our feelings for each other" He smirked again

"NEVER"I yelled being defiant as possible. He then lent closer an inch from my lips, his breathing warm and sweet.

"What about now" he whispered, I was too focused on his lips and trying to stop my heart from beating a mile a minuet to realize I had shook my head YES. "Good" he smiled, then clashed his lips to mine. I couldn't stop myself from gladly kissing back, his lips tasted like strawberries. He moved back to let me breathe then once again his lips clashed with mine, heat flowing to my face. I blushed like crazy as my heart rushed, completely melting into this intoxicating kiss. Elliott nipping at my lips asking for entrance, I gladly accepted and let Elliott slip in, our tongues entwined, as our bodies warmed up from the cold that surrounded us. I strangely didn't even want to stop Elliott's starting to wander hands as he moved them up and down my sides, then finally landing on my butt. Anybody else and I would have completely freaked out and punched 

him, but with Elliott at this very moment it all felt so natural, them kissing under the full moon, the slight breeze that flew around them, when all the sudden the little pixie decided she was tired of being ignored and started poking Elliott till he paid attention to her, she was very stubborn to my surprise she did not look like the type. "It seems I have to go" he laughed "until next time" and he gave me one final kiss. I have no clue when I started accepting my feelings for him, but at the moment I rather didn't care either, but now I had a bigger dilemma to tell Aida and Matt or not, well I'll have to figure that out in the morning.

* * *

**I hope you like the story so far, please R&R if you get the chance. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's been three days since I last saw Elliott on the roof and I could not bring myself to tell the others about it. Matt has continued to ignore me with a vengeance and Aida seems to be split in two about what to do. Midnight once again came, yet another sleepless night full of worries and the sound of honking car horns. I couldn't sleep so I wrote a note and went off for a run, all leads have died or maybe it was my will to find and kill Elliott, I didn't understand what was happening. All I could think of and wanted was to run at this moment, I'm not sure why or to where but it's just what I wanted; a dangerous leading force. About a half and hour went by and I ended up at an old abandoned warehouse only not so abandoned, there was music and flashing lights, and familiar voices laughing, melding with non familiar ones. I flinched in surprise when the door opened revealing a familiar but unwanted face, Fang. He smiled at me invitingly, a snake trying to catch the mouse.

"Emily, it's been along time" he smirked but moved to the side abruptly when an overexcited Elliott came bounding out the door, picking me up and twirling me around in a vice like hug.

"I knew you'd come" he yelled happily. Fang sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked back into the house.

"What?" was all I could say confused, Elliott just looked bashful

"I kinda was hoping you'd come" he blushed looking down. I was shocked; not thinking vampires could even blush. "You see, Abby was out scouting making sure hunters weren't on our tails and well she caught wind of you guys that's why I was there and helped out earlier. This time it was Peter however that saw you walking in this direction as he was out hunting and he called me." I stood there in shock processing what Elliott had just told me, it seemed the vampires where a few steps ahead. NOT a good thing when you are hunting them or at least think your hunting them. Before I even realized it I found him pulling me into the abandoned building and before I could protest the door was closed and locket. Readying for any move I thought might happen either from Fang or any of the others that might be inside, I graded the dagger snuggly tied to my thigh and pulled it out. Much to my surprise I could spot or hear anyone. The music had now been changed to something more soft and soothing but in some strange way, sensual. "There is no one else here. They have all gone. Leaving the two of us alone while they feed and have fun amongst the town" He whispered in my ear as he held me from behind, arms wrapped carefully around my shoulders.

"Oh yeah that's comforting" I growled

"Look at it this way, most likely since they have already most likely fed there having sex so no one is dyeing" he smiled whispering. His hands had decided to venture around making it excruciatingly hard to think. The soft music played lulling me from any negative thoughts I might have been having, his velvety voice whispering in my ear didn't exactly help. As his cold hands started to make there way under the waist band of my jeans, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I yelled squirming.

"I had planned on having sex but you are making it difficult at the moment" he said straight forward.

"NO! I will NEVER have sex with you I DON'T love you" I yelled squirming trying to get free. Elliott was the enemy and I could not forget that.

"What if giant stink bug demons are threatening to destroy the world with it's stink leaving only you and I alive and cockroaches since they'd be the only ones to survive a nuclear blast as his stink would have the same effect if they all let lose at the same time." Elliott smiled

"If that's true I'd rather have sex with a cockroach to repopulate, wait never mind the race can just die out if those are my options" I yelled trying to kick him. Elliott just seemed to laugh at what I had said and it seemed he found the image quiet hilarious. I personally did not get it nor think it was funny. Elliott smirked one last time before he pushed me into a wall and held both my wrists with one strong hand. As I struggled to try and get him to release me his other hand traveled down my body and sliding along my right side from my cheek all the way down to the inside of my thigh, he made sure to touch EVERYTHING in the way as he moved, fucking pervert. His eyes that had turned red with hunger were now starring into mine. I gulped, despite all my pride; he scarred me in a very sexy sort of way, wait I did NOT just say that, I meant in a total freakish sort of way. His smirk never left his lips as he brought them to mine, clashing with each other his soft lips, which looked so much harder, caressed mine sensually. His tongue glided across my closed lips, I did something he did not expect I let him enter, though he also did not expect me to bit him after he darted inside. He yelled pulling his face off mine and held it with the hand he was groping me with, and starred at me with pained eyes. Why I felt the need to make the pain that showed in those eyes disappear I don't know, I could easily get away now that he had released me and stepped back looking away from me and holding his mouth. He seemed so hurt, but why should I care? Why did I let him bring me inside when I knew he was a blood thirsty vampire? Why did that little bit of pain in his eyes break my heart? This was irrational, and foolish of me to feel like this so why? I just don't get it. His pain was mine, no matter how I hated it. Was it because he had taken my blood? Must be there is no other reasonable reason. Tonight however I will try and let him be happy so that I could at least sleep soundly. His eyes looked out the window still unchanging from a few minuets ago. "Elliott…" was all I could say as he remained frozen. After a few minuets he spoke again

"I just thought…" his ego was definitely hurt that was for sure. He then turned to face me his eyes pleading, though I had no clue why. "I don't get why you can't see how much you love me.." he said his eyes pained which then turned to determination "I WILL be the first and only one to whom you bed with Emily, you can't fight it" he said, it sounded like a promise more then the threat.

"You already took my virginity you stupid moron" she said sarcastically. Elliott mearly looked bemused then realization hit him

"I should probably explain about that huh?" he said laughing nervously and stepping away.

"That would be SO helpful" I glared

"Well you see, I really did want to have sex with you but wouldn't and couldn't when you were unwilling not my style" he started then hurried more to make sure I didn't interrupt like I was about to do "Well, I got too curious to what you looked like you know and then well, I guess I wanted to fool myself or something by making you think…I don't really know why I did it I just did" he said looking down. I did not understand this at all and by the look on his face, neither did he.

* * *

**Well heres the latest chapter of Ja ne I really hoped you liked it. I do however have a quick warning for the contents of the next chapter, it will be one of the main reasons this story is rated M so yeah it's a lemon or my best attempt at one lol. I really hope you have enjoyed the story so far and that you will continue to enjoy it, thank you to all who actaully reviews and gives me advice and there thoughts it really helps. Anyway please R&R if you have the time, I like to know what I'm doing right or wring. **


End file.
